1948
Acontecimientos * 30 de enero: Asesinato de Gandhi. * 1 de febrero: Tres físicos estadounidenses inventan el transistor, aplicable a la radio, las comunicaciones y la fabricación de ordenadores. * 5 de febrero: Se reabre la frontera franco-española. * 7 de febrero: Colombia Marcha del Silencio, promovido por el político Jorge Eliecer Gaitán, en protesta a las primeras manifestaciones de violencia contra los seguidores del Partido Liberal Colombiano. * 7 de febrero: se estrena en España la película Viaje de novios, dirigida por Gonzalo Delgrás y basada en la novela de Emilia Pardo Bazán. * 7 de febrero: el gobierno de Perón propone que, en una conferencia entre Argentina, Chile y Gran Bretaña, se discuta el asunto de las Malvinas. * 7 de febrero: Gerardo Diego ingresa en la Real Academia de la Lengua Española. * 11 de febrero: En Irlanda, el Fianna Fail, partido del primer ministro Eamon de Valera, en el poder desde hace 16 años, pierde la mayoría absoluta. * 14 de febrero: Se firma un tratado de intercambio de carne por petróleo entre Argentina y Venezuela. * 15 de febrero: Se celebran elecciones en Paraguay y Natalicio González, miembro del Partido Colorado, resulta elegido presidente. * 15 de febrero: Rómulo Gallegos asume la presidencia de la república de Venezuela. * 18 de febrero: Irlanda: Eamon de Valera renuncia como taoiseach. * 19 de febrero: La Cámara belga aprueba la concesión del voto a la mujer. * 21 de febrero: Se crea la NASCAR. * 22 de febrero: El torero mexicano Carlos Arruza se despide de los ruedos en México. * 23 de febrero: Una explosión en el barrio judío de Jerusalén causa 49 muertos y 100 heridos. * 24 de febrero: En el marco de la Guerra fría, el partido comunista toma el poder en Checoslovaquia. * 1 de marzo: Evacuación de las últimas tropas británicas de la India.: El convoy Saigón-Dalat es atacado por el Vietminh con el resultado de 150 muertos. * 1 de marzo: EE. UU. anuncia elecciones parlamentarias en Corea del Sur. * 12 de marzo: Estalla la Guerra Civil en Costa Rica, provocada por las anulación de las elecciones presidenciales en las que había sido electo Otilio Ulate Blanco. El conflicto termina el 19 de abril de ese mismo año. * 23 de marzo: El británico John Cunningham bate un nuevo récord de altura de 16.800 metros con el avión a reacción "Vampire". * 2 de abril: Entra en vigor el Plan Marshall para Europa. * 2 de abril: El ciclista Miguel Poblet consigue la victoria en el Segundo Gran Premio de Cataluña. * 7 de abril: Se funda la Organización Mundial de la Salud. * 9 de abril: Colombia: el asesinato del político Jorge Eliecer Gaitán dispara el Bogotazo. * Nace en Venezuela Emiro Lobo. Artista plástico y Pintor vanguardista. Precursor del Diseño Gráfico en Venezuela. * 30 de abril: Colombia: En Bogotá se crea la Organización de Estados Americanos con la firma de la Carta de la Organización de los Estados Americanos y la Declaración Americana de los Derechos y Deberes del Hombre. * 7 de mayo: constitución en La Haya (Países Bajos) del Consejo de Europa * 14 de mayo: Establecimiento del Estado de Israel. * 14 de mayo: el asesinato de una niña de tres años de edad en Blackburn, Inglaterra lleva a tomar las huellas digitales de más de 40.000 hombres en la ciudad en un intento por encontrar al asesino. * 17 de mayo: Josip Broz Tito y su Gobierno yugoslavo son acusados de traición por el Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética, al negarse a aceptar el arbitraje de la Kominform para dirimir las diferencias entre ambos países. * 22 de junio: El rey de Inglaterra renuncia a su título de Emperador de la India. * 24 de junio: Se inicia el puente aéreo para salvar el bloqueo de Berlín. * 1 de septiembre:Comienza la presidencia de Galo Plaza Lasso en Ecuador. *6 de septiembre: la princesa Juliana es coronada reina de los Países Bajos, sucediendo a su madre Guillermina. * 3 de octubre: Rebelión aprista en el Callao liderada por el marino Enrique Águila Pando (fue debelada). * 12 de octubre: Nace en Cúcuta Norte de Santander La voz del Norte 1.040 A.M. * 26 de octubre: Golpe de Estado pro-oligárquico del general Manuel Odría que implanta una dictadura de ocho años (Ochenio) * 31 de octubre: Chile: el ex presidente Carlos Ibáñez del Campo es detenido acusado de conspiración contra el gobierno. Véase complot de las patitas de chancho. * 24 de noviembre: Un golpe de estado derroca a Rómulo Gallegos de la presidencia de Venezuela, y se forma una junta militar. * 1 de diciembre: Son abolidas las fuerzas armadas en Costa Rica. * 10 de diciembre: creación de la República Popular de Corea del Norte. * 10 de diciembre: bloqueo de Berlín y establecimiento de un puente aéreo. * 10 de diciembre: Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos por parte de la ONU. * 10 de diciembre: El Dr. Alfred C. Kinsey publica La conducta sexual del varón. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Sebastián Juan Arbó obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Sobre las piedras grises. * 28 de octubre: Alicia Alonso funda el Ballet Nacional de Cuba que luego llevará su nombre.: Ernst Robert Curtius: Literatura europea y Edad Media latina. Ciencia y tecnología * Invención del transistor. * Invención del primer videojuego. Cine * El amor ("L'Amore: una voce humana"), de Roberto Rossellini. * Ana Karenina ("Anna Karenina"), de Julien Duvivier. * El ángel ebrio ("Yoidore tenshi"), de Akira Kurosawa. * Los angeles perdidos ("The search"), de Fred Zinnemann. * Arco de triunfo ("Arch of Triumph"), de Lewis Millestone. * Aventuras de Don Juan Mairena, de José Buchs. * Belinda ("Johnny Belinda"), de Jean Negulesco. * Berlin Express ("Berlin Express"), de Jacques Tourneur. * Berlín Occidente ("A Foreign Affair"), de Billy Wilder. * Los Blandings ya tienen casa ("Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House"), de H.C. Potter. * Carta de una desconocida ("Letter from an Unknown Woman"), de Max Ophuls. * Cayo Largo ("Key Largo"), de John Houston. * La ciudad desnuda ("The naked city"), de Jules Nassin. * La dama de Shanghai ("The Lady from Shanghai"), de Orson Welles. * Demasiado tarde ("Le Au-dela Des Grilles Mura Di Malapaga"), de Rene Clement. * Desfile de Pascua ("Easter Parade"), de Charles Walters. * Día de fiesta ("Jour de fête"), de Jacques Tati. * En busca de marido ("Every girl Should be married"), de Don Hartman. * Fort Apache ("Fort Apache"), de John Ford. * Jennie ("Portrait of Jennie"), de William Dieterle. * Juana de Arco ("Joan of Arc"), de Victor Fleming. * Hamlet ("Hamlet"), de Laurence Olivier. * El hombre de Colorado ("The Man from Colorado"), de Henry Levin. * El ladrón de bicicletas ("Ladri di biciclete"), de Vittorio De Sica. * Macbeth ("Macbeth"), de Orson Welles. * Mi querida secretaria ("My Dear Secretary"), de Charles Martin. * La mies es mucha, de José Luis Sáenz de Heredia. * El milagro de las campanas ("Miracle of Bells"), de Irving Pichel. * Música en la oscuridad ("Musik i mörker"), de Ingmar Bergman. * Oliver Twist ("Oliver Twist"), de David Lean. * El pirata ("The Pirate"), de Vincente Minnelli. * La rival ("Homecoming"), de Mervyn LeRoy. * Secreto tras la puerta ("Secret Beyond the Door"), de Fritz Lang. * La soga ("The rope"), de Alfred Hitchcock. * El tesoro de Sierra Madre ("The treasure of the Sierra Madre"), de John Huston. * Tras el telón de acero ("The Iron Curtain"), de William A. Wellman. * Los tres mosqueteros ("The three musketeers"), de George Sidney. * Los tres padrinos ("Three Godfathers"), de John Ford. * Una encuesta llamada milagro ("On Our Merry Way"), de Leslie Fenton, King Vidor, John Huston y George Stevens. * El vals del emperador ("The Emperor Waltz"), de Billy Wilder. * Venus era mujer ("One Touch of Venus"), de William A. Seiter. * Yo creo en ti ("Call Northside 777"), de Henry Hathaway. * Las zapatillas rojas ("The red shoes"), de Michael Powell y Emeric Pressburger. Deporte * Asociación Club Deportivo Cali debutó oficialmente como equipo profesional del Torneo Colombiano el 15 de Agosto de 1.948, en un partido frente al Atlético Junior en Barranquilla. * Juegos Olímpicos en Londres, Gran Bretaña. * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * Club Atlético Racing de Córdoba (Argentina), Inauguración de su estadio Miguel Sancho * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Santa Fe (1ª vez), primer campeón del fútbol en Colombia. Música * Abril – Se celebra en Moscú el I Congreso de la Unión de Compositores Soviéticos, en el que se condena a Shostakovich, Prokofiev y otros grandes compositores en aplicación del decreto Zhdanov. Televisión Estrenos * 10 de febrero – San Francisco. George Antheil: Sinfonía nº6. Orquesta Sinfónica de San Francisco Nacimientos *25 de enero – Carlos David Luna, escultor. Enero - Junio * 1 de enero: Pavel Grachov, político y militar ruso. * 5 de enero: Ted Lange, actor estadounidense. * 7 de enero: Kenny Loggins, cantautor estadounidense. *16 de enero: John Carpenter, director de cine estadounidense. *16 de enero: Gregor Gysi, político alemán. *19 de enero: Juan Carlos Rodríguez Ibarra, político español. *23 de enero: José Manuel Domínguez, "Yosi Domínguez", letrista y cantante español de Los Suaves. *27 de enero: Germán López Bravo, político español. * 3 de febrero: Carlos Felipe Ximenes Belo, obispo católico timorense, Premio Nobel de la Paz en 1996. * 4 de febrero: Alice Cooper (Vincent Furnier), músico de rock estadounidense. *12 de febrero: Raymond Kurzweil, músico, empresario, inventor y escritor estadounidense. *14 de febrero: Mayra Gómez Kemp, presentadora de televisión española de origen cubano. *14 de febrero: María Salerno, actriz española. *17 de febrero: José José, cantante mexicano. *17 de febrero: Faustino Narganes Quijano, Historiador palentino y académico de la Institución Tello Téllez de Meneses. *18 de febrero: José María Fidalgo, sindicalista español. *22 de febrero: Joaquín Luqui, locutor de radio español. *28 de febrero: Mike Figgis, director de cine británico. *12 de marzo: James Taylor, compositor y cantante de rock estadounidense. *24 de marzo: Javier Díez-Canseco, político peruano. *26 de marzo: Steven Tyler, cantante de rock estadounidense. *28 de marzo: Dianne Wiest, actriz estadounidense. *31 de marzo: Enrique Vila-Matas, escritor español. *12 de abril: Rodolfo Liviero, escultor argentino. *14 de abril: Emiro Lobo. artista y pintor venezolano. *15 de abril: Jorge Alberto Nieto. titiritero y escenógrafo. Rosarino - Argentino. *28 de abril: Terry Pratchett, escritor británico. *17 de mayo: Bill Bruford, músico de rock británico. * 9 de junio: José Carlos García Rodríguez, enólogo, periodista y escritor español. *24 de junio: Eloy Sánchez Rosillo, poeta y crítico literario español. *28 de junio: Kathy Bates, actriz estadounidense. *29 de junio: Ian Paice, baterista británico de Deep Purple. Julio - Diciembre *16 de julio: Pinchas Zukerman, violinista israelí. *16 de julio: Rita Barberá, política española. *16 de julio: Rubén Blades, cantante, actor y político panameño. *22 de julio: Ana Palacio Vallelersundi, política española. *24 de julio: Zipacná de León, pintor y ceramista guatemalteco *24 de julio: Txiki Benegas, político español. *30 de julio: Jean Reno, actor francés. * 4 de agosto: Ciriaco Cano, futbolista y entrenador de fútbol español. *19 de agosto: Ian Gillan, Cantante y vocalista britñanico de Deep Purple *20 de agosto: Robert Plant, cantante y vocalista británico de Led Zeppelin. *25 de agosto: José Félix Zavala, escritor, historiador y periodista mexicano. *26 de agosto: Ángel Guinda, poeta español. *28 de agosto: Jean-Michel Jarre, compositor de música electrónica francés. *19 de septiembre: Jeremy Irons, actor británico. *26 de septiembre: Olivia Newton-John, cantante y actriz británica. *29 de septiembre: Theo Jörgensmann, músico de jazz alemán. *29 de septiembre: Hugo O'Donell, militar e historiador español. *8 de octubre: Johnny Ramone (John Cummings), guitarrista estadounidense de The Ramones. (m. 2004). * 8 de octubre: Claude Jade, actriz francesa. * 9 de octubre: Jackson Browne, músico de rock estadounidense. * 5 de noviembre: William Daniel Phillips, físico estadounidense, premio Nobel de Física en 1997. *10 de noviembre: Sitthichai Pokai-udom, ingeniero y político tailandés. *14 de noviembre: Príncipe Carlos de Gales, heredero a la Corona Británica. *29 de noviembre: Manuel Barahona, pintor impresionista español. * 3 de diciembre: Ozzy Osbourne, músico de rock británico de Black Sabbath. *18 de diciembre: Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, escritora alemana. *20 de diciembre: Mohamed Bouissef Rekab, escritor, en lengua española, marroquí. *21 de diciembre: Samuel L. Jackson, actor estadounidense. *27 de diciembre: Gérard Depardieu, actor francés. Fallecimientos *2 de enero: Vicente Huidobro, poeta chileno. *7 de enero: María de Maeztu, pedagoga española. (n. 1881) *21 de enero: Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari, compositor italo-alemán. *30 de enero: Mohandas Karamchad Gandhi, político y humanista indio. *11 de febrero: Serguei Eisenstein (50), director de teatro y cine ruso. *27 de febrero: Nicodim Munteanu (83), segundo patriarca de Rumanía. *4 de marzo: Antonin Artaud, poeta y dramaturgo francés. *9 de abril: Jorge Eliecer Gaitán, abogado y político colombiano. *6 de junio: Louis Lumière, inventor del cinematógrafo. *8 de julio: Bruno H. Bürgel, escritor y astrónomo alemán. *21 de julio: David W. Griffith, director norteamericano. *16 de agosto: George Herman Ruth "Babe Ruth", Mejor jugador de béisbol de todos los tiempos. *21 de octubre: Carlos López Buchardo, compositor argentino. *12 de noviembre: Umberto Giordano, compositor italiano. *23 de diciembre: Hideki Tōjō, militar y político japonés. Premios Nobel * Física - Patrick Maynard Stuart Blackett * Química - Arne Wilhelm Kaurin Tiselius * Medicina - Paul Hermann Müller * Literatura - Thomas Stearns Eliot * Paz - No se concedió: 1/3 destinado al fondo principal y 2/3 al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. Enlaces externos Categoría:Siglo XX